A Dark Lord's Bride
by luckyace24
Summary: Every Dark Lord must marry, so when an ancient scroll arrives to tell Voldemort who he is to marry. He is end a world of trouble with his bride to be. Hermione is reluctant at first, but as she finishes her fifth year will things start to change.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Ever Dark Lord that has reign needs a bride. The current Dark Lord is about to find out who his is by an ancient prophecy that changes to suit the purpose of the new Dark Lord. "My Lord, here is the scroll you asked for." A deatheater said bringing in the ancient scroll.

"You may leave it on the desk." Voldemort said.

The deatheater put the scroll on the desk, and turn to leave the room. Voldemort picked up the ancient tome, and unrolled it. At first it was blank, and then words begin to form on the scroll:

_Once a Dark Lord reaches a certain power_

_He/she must marry_

_This person will be the friend of a great foe_

_They will have tremendous power with great equally_

_For this Lord, it will be the lion that you will marry_

_Find her and be happy._

The ancient word disappeared, and the Lord put the scroll on the table. "So, I am to marry Hermione Jean Granger. What a great surprise." He raised his sleeve to show his dark mark, and summon his most trustworthy deatheaters, Malfoy Sr. and Snape.

**Hermione's House (12:00 A.M.)**

Hermione was up late getting an early start on her O.W.L.s studies. When she heard the loud crack of someone apparating into her home, so she pulled out her wand to go investigate. Just as she open her bedroom door, she heard the words "Stupefy" before she fell to the ground. The black robe figure of Severus Snape picked her up and said, "Well, that was easy." He said to the other figure, who was Lucius Malfoy.

"Yeah, I thought she was smart. Let's get her to my house before her parents wake up." Malfoy said turning to leave the house.

Snape followed Malfoy outside, and asked him before he apparated away. "Why did he want Granger again?"

Malfoy turned, "I don't know. Maybe it will be announced at the meeting," he said apparating away. Snape followed suit. They both arrived at the gates, and Malfoy raised his wand to adjust the wards to allow Granger into the house. They walked up to the door, and Malfoy went in. Voldemort was in the parlor. "Place her in the room across from mine." He said to Snape, and he turned to Malfoy to tell him, "Make sure our other guest arrive on time." He turned to leave Malfoy to handle the arrival of his deatheaters.

Snape placed Granger in the green room, which his lord occupied the silver room across the hall. He left her to go to the scheduled meeting. At the Malfoy's courtyard were the meeting was to take place. Several deatheaters gathered around the a lone figure, who stood in the center. Young Malfoy was the only person who did not have a uniform on, so he stood out the most.

Voldemort clapped his hands, drawing the attention of all his followers. "Tonight, I have an important announcement to make. Has our guest of honor arrived yet?" he looked at Snape and Malfoy. They both nodded their heads, and he continued. "Tonight, I announce my upcoming married." He paused to give his followers time to adjust. "It is not my choice on whether I have to marry, it is destined. Every Dark Lord must marry as it is said in an ancient prophecy. Now the person that I must marry is non-other than our very own enemy's best friend, Hermione Granger." Outrage sounded throughout the yard and shouts of, "Filthy Mudblood," could be heard out of everyone's mouth. Voldemort had enough, so he raised his wand in the air, "Quiet, everyone." he said sending out an electric shock to everyone in the yard. All talking ceased after that.

"Everyone is dismissed, but know this, if she is harmed in anyway, I will come find who did it. You don't want me to do that." he said turning to the two Malfoy men that were still standing in the yard. "Lucius, I want her to stay her with you. I feel she will be protected best here."

"My Lord, what do we do when Dumbledore finds out that she is here?"

"We'll deal with him when the time comes."

"Where will you stay at?"

"I will stay here, in my old room, which right across from hers." He turned to Draco to address him. "When you get to school, you will act as her personal bodyguard. I don't want anything to happen to her."

"Yes, my lord." Draco said annoyed that he has to babysit a Mudblood. He turned to leave his father outside. His father followed suit, and they all would go to bed. None were happy about the upcoming event of telling the sleeping girl, in the green room, about her upcoming married.

**A/N: I am new to writing Harry Potter stories, so be nice. Most of the character will probably be OOC, so please don't complain. I have wonderful plans for this story, so**** read and review please. I want some good advice too**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Dark Lord arrived in Hermione's room, sometime after the courtyard scene. He had a book in his hand, in which he picked up from the Malfoy's library. When he opens her door, he saw that Hermione was waking up. He pulled up a chair beside the bed to wait for her to turn over. As she did, she let out a loud shriek, and pulled out her wand to point it at him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. "He threatened pulling out his wand too. He was very confident that he could get a spell off before she could.

"What do you want?" she said sitting up fully on the bed, and her wand still firmly pointed at him.

"My, my where is the brave Gryffindor that I know?" he said because he could feel fear radiating off her. "Well, back to your previous question, what do I want? Mmmm, it's not what I want; it is what I am forced to do. This book will explain everything. I will be in a few hours." The Dark Lord said rising from his chair. At the door, "Oh, and don't try to leave the room. There will be a nasty surprise if you do." He said finally exiting the room, and putting a powerful ward on the door to prevent her from leaving. He went across the hall to his room to get some much need rest.

Three hours later, he took the ward off the door, and entered the room to find Hermione closing the book with a wrapped hand. He smirked at the sight and said, "So, how did you like the surprise? Let me see your injury." He came over to the bed to examine her wound. Voldemort took her hand, and begin to unwrap the torn-bed sheet bandaged that she used.

Hermione jerked her hand back, but he quickly retrieved it to put some added pressure on it. "Let me see how bad the burn is?" He watched as she hissed in pain at the pressure he applied to the injury. She finally nodded her head, giving in to the fight. Voldemort smirked and continued messing with her hand to reveal five yellow blisters. He cast a burning salve solution spell on her hand and quickly put the proper bandage on it.

"This salve will take a few hours to work, so don't remove the bandage. I see that you read the book." The Dark Lord said.

"Yes, but why me?" Hermione said.

"If you read it, then it states that a person is picked based on their magical power and breeding potential, so the couple must produce a child within the first year of their marriage. The child is said to be one of the most powerful being, in its own right, as stated in the book."

"Well, what if I don't want to marry you?"

"You will have no choice. Your magic will find a way join with mine, so that is why I propose that we get married on your Christmas break. I know that you will be of age because of the use of the time turner."

"How did you know that I used a time turner?"

"Your mind is like an open book. I have been shifting through your memories the entire time."

"What?" Hermione said becoming alarmed and trying to clear her thoughts.

"Mmmm, I think that technique is making it worse." Voldemort said smirking. "You will be leaving in a few days, so your parents won't worry. Tell them whatever you won't, but know this it won't stop me from doing this."

"Voldemort left after that to have a talk with Lucius about something he wanted Draco to do.


End file.
